Ink jet printing is a non-impact method for producing images by the deposition of ink droplets on a substrate (paper, transparent film, fabric, etc.) in response to digital signals. Ink jet printers have found broad applications across markets ranging from industrial labeling to short run printing to desktop document and pictorial imaging. The inks used in ink jet printers are generally classified as either dye-based or pigment-based.
A dye is a colorant which is molecularly dispersed or solvated by a carrier. The carrier can be a liquid or a solid at room temperature. A commonly used carrier is water or a mixture of water and organic co-solvents. Each individual dye molecule is surrounded by molecules of the carrier. In dye-based inks, no particles are observable under the microscope. Although there have been many recent advances in the art of dye-based ink jet inks, such inks still suffer from deficiencies such as low optical densities on plain paper and poor lightfastness. When water is used as the carrier, such inks also generally suffer from poor water fastness.
In pigment-based inks, the colorant exists as discrete particles. These pigment particles are usually treated with addenda known as dispersants or stabilizers which serve to keep the pigment particles from agglomerating and settling out of the carrier. Water-based pigmented inks are prepared by incorporating the pigment in the continuous water phase by a milling and dispersing process. Pigmented inks require a water soluble dispersant in the pigment slurry during the milling process. Such a dispersant is necessary to produce a colloidally stable mixture and an ink that can be "jetted" reliably without clogging the print head nozzles.
Dispersing agents in an ink jet ink have the dual function of helping to break down pigments to sub-micron size during the milling process and of keeping the colloidal dispersion stable and free from flocculation for a long period of time. In general, dispersions suffer from poor colloidal stability due to particle agglomeration and/or sedimentation, thus limiting the usefulness of the dispersions in inks.
Although a wide variety of dispersing agents are known for pigmented ink jet inks, they are not without certain problems. For example, many dispersing agents are very selective as far as being able to disperse pigments to sub-micron size. In many instances, each class of pigments may require a specific dispersing agent. Another problem encountered with some polymeric dispersing agents is that they tend to impart an undesirably high viscosity to the resulting inks. Yet another problem with many commercially available dispersants is that they yield dispersions with very low surface tensions. Thus, there is a continuing need for improved dispersing agents for pigmented inks.